A Return to Remember
by Wolfishcub
Summary: Sasuke has been caught by an ANBU and brought back to Konoha.Tsunade isn't very pleased.And who is this person behind the Kitsune mask?It's not Sasunaru,it's just brotherly fluff!


CH: Ohayo!

Shonshouoa: Hatchling,have you had too much coffee again?

CH: Mayyyyyyyyyybeee.

Shonshouoa: Oh !

Dela: -walks up- Hn?

CH: Disclaimer please!

Dela: CH does not own Naruto,she only ownes Shon and me,and Alera too!

"Uchiha,You have been brought back to Konohagakure by ANBU and will attend court in a then,you will be staying with the same ANBU who brought you there anything you would like to add?" Tsunade,the Godaime Hokage, sneered at the Uchiha. "Hn." "Very ,bring me Kitsune, tell him,the faster he gets here,the more dango he gets." A tiger masked ANBU nodded and smirked.A minute passed and then a pillar of flames erupted beside the Uchiha,making him the flames died, a blonde with long hair pulled up into a ponytail stepped forward and bowed."Hokage-sama(Lord).You called?" He said in a gruff voice. Tsunade nodded. "Remove your mask." Kitsune stood and nodded,pulling the mask up and off."N-n-Naruto?" Sasuke gasped,staring wide eyed at the blonde."Uchiha." was the cold reply."Naruto,you are to take care of the Uchiha until his trial,and half a year afterwards,any questions?" Sasuke expected Naruto to start complaining that he had to care of the Uchiha but surprisingly Naruto said nothing."Of course,It shall be done." The blonde said,emotionlessly."I will go tell my Taichou(Captain) now." With that,Naruto disappeared with a fire shunshin."Now you see why I personally would have you little brother is gone,replaced by that emotionless man.I want my Otouto(Little brother) back,and so help me,if you don't fix Naruto,you wont have to worry about reviveing your clan." Sasuke shivered at the threat.A flame shunshin appeared again and Tsunade sighed. "Naruto,one last thing,remove your genjutsu." Naruto stared at her."No offense,Hokage-sama,but a traitor is present." Tsunade glared. "Do it ,Gaki(Brat)." "As you (Release!)!" There was a poof of smoke and when it cleared,Sasuke's jaw blood red tails unfurled from Naruto and a pair of fox ears were flattened on top of his eyes were slitted but blue and his whisker marks were darker and more prominent.A pair of deadly looking fangs glinted within the blonde's mouth."Anything else,Tsunade-sama?" "Nope,your dismissed." "Hai." Naruto's clawed hand gripped onto Sasuke's shoulder with a iron grip and then they shunshined away. _'Please,Uchiha,save Naruto from himself,please.'_ Tsunade thought.

**-With Naruto and Sasuke-traitor-**

Sasuke blinked as a familiar surrounding came into view."Naruto...Why are we at the Uchiha District." "Thought you'd want to see your house again,Uchiha." Sasuke flinched at his surname."Don't call me Uchiha Itachi-nii told me the truth about the Uchihas.I'm too ashamed to be called one." Naruto raised an eyebrow,looking at his former friend and was shocked to see tears falling down the raven's felt something soft and strong pick him up and he was pulled into strong arms."Shhh...Shh..." Naruto turned and Sasuke buried his face into the blonde's pulled the Uchiha closer to him and began to hum a lullaby Kyuubi used to sing him when the villagers beat him to the popular belief,Kyuubi and Naruto had a mother/son Naruto was sad,or angry he would run to Kyuubi-kaa-san and she would comfort him.'_I hope your happy wherever you are...Kaa-san.'_ Naruto thought,a tear slipping down his cheek as Sasuke's sobs died down slowly until he was hiccuping in his gave a short smile and picked the Uchiha up bridal style and carried him to his sharingan user seemed to curl into the warmth Naruto radiated and set him down and laid down next to him,for some comfort to the wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and rested his chin on the boy's head.'_Your home...Teme.I missed you.'_ 'I missed you...Teme." Naruto murmured,feeling the soft smile into his chest as Sasuke relaxed further,finally happy.  
_

It's not great,but whoopdifingdoo.

Shonshouoa: Hatchling,calm yourself.

CH: Hai,Kaa-san.

Dela: R&R Please!


End file.
